1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention, in general, relate to a light emitting diode (LED) package with a flexible polyimide circuit, and to a method of manufacturing an LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in consumer applications. In consumer applications, one or more LED dies (or chips) are mounted within a LED package. The package includes a packaging material with metal leads (to the LED dies from outside circuits), a protective housing for the LED dies, a heat sink, or a combination of leads, housing and heat sink. Various implementations of the LED packages are available in the marketplace to fill a wide range of applications.
For example, there is an expanding demand in the marketplace for the use of high-intensity LEDs in various applications. High intensity LEDs generate more light by operating at higher electrical power. However, high intensity LEDs generate more heat that needs to be dissipated. In addition, there exists a continuing demand in the marketplace to reduce the cost of producing these high intensity LEDs.